Kitty's Empowerment
by IGetDrunkAndWriteShit
Summary: When a lonely housewife is down on her luck, and on her spirits, she turns to her wheelchair bound son to find the strength to get through the day. Doki x Kitty, not appropriate for all ages.


When one thinks of love, the image that comes to mind is often a dark stranger sweeping a swooning damsel in distress off her feet. She instantly falls in love and they live happily ever after. However, not everyone finds love in this way. Sometimes the damsel decides to be the knight in shining armor.

"Mom!" Doki cried, wheeling himself through the foyer into the kitchen to his mom.

"Oh yes, dear?" Doki's mom, Kitty, turned around with a smile on her face and eyes full of love. "How was your first day of big-boy school? I made cookies to celebrate. You're such a big man now."

Doki grinned up excitedly at his mother. "I hanged out with the big boys today at school, mom. Eighth graders." He reached out, grasping for a cookie which his mother happily gave him.

"Oh, that's nice dear" she replied absentmindedly, washing the dishes methodically as her mind wandered. "What happened?"

"Well, the older guys showed me this magazine with naked girls in them, they looked like you, Kitty. And then…" Doki's words faded into the background as Kitty found herself increasingly lost in thought. _I cook and I clean. What do I get? Not even a thank you. And poor Doki. He's crippled. His father ran off to Boca to fuck some whore, why do I always have to be the one to take care of him… I just want to help him grow up._

"...and then my pee-pee got hard and got bigger." Doki said, his eyes lit up. Kitty snapped out of it.

"Wait, say that again." Kitty stared at her son intensely, drying her hands on her frilly pink apron.

"Well after I looked at the magazines with them it got hard where I pee." Doki hummed excitedly, finishing up his cookie.

"And the older boys had these magazines? Did they tell you what to do?" Kitty's eyes narrowed. _I should probably report this to the school board, porno mags in school is definitely not good._

"Yep!" Doki quipped. "They said I should find a girl and she would help make it better. They said white stuff would come out." He smiled, and nodded sagely. "So that's why I came to you!" Grinning, he reached for his second cookie, but Kitty caught him and fixed him with a stern glare. "Right, no cookies before I take my meds. I'm sorry."

Kitty nodded absentmindedly. "So what else did those boys tell you to do?" Thoughts racing through her head, Kitty remained paralyzed by indecision. Here, she had the perfect opportunity to make her son into a MAN, but she found silly things like morals kept getting in her way. With hesitation, she asked Doki, her son, "would you like to find out what to do when your pee-pee gets hard?"

"Yeah!" Doki nodded eagerly. _Poor doki, poor poor learning disabled doki. Maybe I shouldn't have done so much meth while I was pregnant_ Kitty thought to herself.

"Well… when a woman loves a man very very much.." Kitty pursed her lips. She needed to be careful how she went about this. "Well, sometimes we see someone that makes our stomachs feel kinda funny." She pointed at Doki's crotch. "And your privates will get hard, like they did when you were looking at the magazine"

"But, but why." Doki asked, looking up from his wheelchair innocently.

"Well" Kitty said, "so it can go inside a woman you really like a lot. You like me, don't you?"

"Yeah! Said Doki in earnest. "I love you more than anything!"

Kitty smiled. "I love you too son. That's why I want to try and transform you into a man. I want you to stick your privates into mine." Kitty slowly lifted off her shirt. She knew Doki wasn't hard yet, but she knew those lustful feelings were in there somewhere.. She just had to find them. Had to transform them.

Doki got a strange feeling in his privates, and as his mom stripped in front of his wheelchair he began to grow hard. Soon it was poking out of his shorts.

"Oh my!" his mom exclaimed. "Such a nice cock, and such a good size too." Kneeling next to his wheelchair, she took it out of its jean prison and held it in her hand, stroking it up and down gently as Doki whimpered in her chair. _Well big cocks do run in the family_ she mused _I'm surprised he can even feel anything at all down there. He was paralyzed when he was just a little boy._

"Mommy, it feels like I have to pee." Doki said anxiously, his hands moving anxiously, his legs, of course, stayed deathly still.

Giggling slightly, Kitty gave Doki an encouraging smile. "Don't be afraid. It will feel good." Her hand, already soaked in pre-cum, slid up and down her disabled sons cock, making lewd noises at the crux of every stroke.

With a small cry, Doki came, cum covering his mothers hand generously. Kitty smirked, and licked the cum off of her hand sensually. The taste of her childs cum coated her taste buds, and Kitty almost moaned at the taste. She missed eating cum. _I'm so happy… ever since my husband broke up with me I haven't been able to let my true slut desires out._ Kitty thought as she mounted her son. _I'll make him a goddamn man even if I have to let him cum inside of me. I'll love every minute of it._


End file.
